


Ruthless Tactics

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-15
Updated: 2007-04-28
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Excerpt from the first Chapter:It was a bright sunny morning when Pansy awoke with a start.  She looked around to find herself covered in the hospital bed with bandages covering every part of her body.  Every part of her body ached and throbbed especially her head.  The hospital was dead silent except for the birds chirping outside. ...





	1. Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

It was a bright sunny morning when Pansy awoke with a start. She looked around to find herself covered in the hospital bed with bandages covering every part of her body. Every part of her body ached and throbbed especially her head. The hospital was dead silent except for the birds chirping outside. She slowly sat up making sure none of her weight shifted on a sore limb. 

“Hello? Anyone there?” None of her questions were answered because at that moment Pansy heard a loud crash that sounded like broken glass shattering. Curious of the sound she found a pair of crutches leaning next to her bed. Limping towards where the noise was coming from, Pansy remembered the events that brought her to the hospital wing.

********

Frantically flying through the air, Pansy was dodging the Bludgers. The Qudditch game was getting close with the score of 90 to 50 with Gryffindor in the lead. Slytherin really needed to catch up or their chances would be down the drain. Marcus Flint had just made another score. The serpent-green section of the stadium roared with deafening cries and cheers. Suddenly, at the corner of her eye she saw a speck of glittering gold. The Golden Snitch! She dived toward it like a lightening bolt {no pun intended}. Harry Potter noticed her mad dash and was on her tail. She was inching closer and closer until she was finally a foot away. Just as she was about to have it in her grasp, she heard a boy with a sly, smooth voice. 

“Hey boys, look who it is! Pansy the PUDGY-FACED PRAT!!!” 

Pansy turned her head so fast she felt like she got whiplash. There, leaning over the bleachers stood Draco Malfoy and his cronies Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Her first instinct was to go over there and punch Malfoy, square in the nose but remembered that she was going after the snitch and when she turned around there it was…in the hands of Harry. But there was a strange sound coming from somewhere. It sounded like a firework just about to open up and explode. She turned her head and saw a Bludger heading directly at her at full speed.

That was all she remembered.

********

She finally reached the source of the commotion and crash. There at the foot of the last bed she saw a broken and smashed window. Covered in the glass pieces was a miniature sized Bludger with a note. It read:

I would make a hell of a Beater with my perfect aim. 

From Yours Truly D. Malfoy

Pansy cursed under her breath while ripping the paper into oblivion. She burst into tears not being able to take it anymore. Why does he do this to her after all they’ve been through? Was his pride and ego so large that it would take the place for empathy? She couldn’t take it anymore; she couldn’t take it with HIM and his snide remarks that seem nothing to him but everything to Pansy. She was not one of those sensitive girls that laughed or cried over anything. Pansy rarely cried and when she did, she would go into a complete breakdown. But not this time.

She decided it was time to start over. This would be the day where Pansy Parkinson would no longer associate herself with the people who upset her in the past. No longer she would act like the stereotypical Slytherin. 

When she returned to her bed, Madam Pomfrey came out of her office still wearing her nightgown. She grabbed a bottle from a shelf.

“How are you feeling darling?”

“Not so well,” replied Pansy feebly.

“Well that was one nasty blow to the head you took. It knocked you off your broom causing you to fall from about 20 feet,” explained Madam Pomfrey. “No one saw where the Bludger that you were hit with came from, naturally,” Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes, “but as we speak, Professor Flitwick is checking it for any jinxes,” she finished. 

“Have they decided to have a rematch?” Pansy asked expectantly.

“Sorry deary, but the Bludger hit you after the game was over and technically Gryffindor already had won. If it makes you feel any better, your team is still second place.” **That** , make her feel better? Was she crazy? Well, Pansy couldn’t blame Madam Pomfrey, she didn’t know any better about Quidditch. 

“When will I be able to leave?” Asked Pansy.

“Hmm, I guess if all goes well and the medicine works then you’ll be back to your classes by this afternoon.” After giving Pansy a potion to fix Pansy’s bones she left the room.

 

By 3 O’clock, Pansy walked back to her common room. 

“Flabbergasted,” said Pansy, which was the password to the dungeons. The common room was empty except for one person.


	2. Where I Stand

"Oh Pansy! How are you? I really wanted to come to the hospital ward but Madame Pomfrey shooed me away." Her best friend from First Year was rambling on about how sorry she was for not showing up. "It's alright, Aurora. I'm okay now," said Pansy. Aurora Whents was a tall, black haired beauty. She had short choppy layers with angled bangs. Her facial features were small and petite. But the feature that turned heads everywhere were her eyes. Aurora had lime green eyes that shone brightly, even in the dark. Aurora ran up to Pansy and gave her a giant hug. "Erm...'Rora dear, I think your crushing all my mended bones," stifled Pansy. Aurora giggled. "Sorry Hun. Oh but I was so worried about you! But that Malfoy!" Spat Aurora in disgust. "How dare he?! All the Slytherins saw him grab the beaters' bat and hit it at you. None of the teachers saw where it came from and everyone was too afraid to tell on him because he threatened to jinx whoever did." ******** While Aurora rambled on about ways to get revenge on Malfoy, Pansy flashed back to the days when she and him were an item. They had been going steady since the start of sixth year, and now it was the beginning of their second semester of their seventh year and all of that seemed like the distant past. Pansy remembered the countless times they would spend in the courtyard laughing and talking about everything and anything. Whenever her hair would fall in front of her face, he would gently slide the loose strand behind her ear. Pansy loved the gentle touch of his hand to her face. 

When Snape announced that Malfoy was no long seeker because Pansy had outdone him during the tryout that was the end of their relationship. She knew that Malfoy could be such a git and oh-so arrogant, but breaking up with her because of this was unlike the Draco she knew. Or at least she thought she knew.

                                                      ********

"Hello? Pansy, come back to Earth!" Pasny realized that she had no idea what Aurora was talking about. "Er...yeah ...I have to go freshen up. I'll be back in time for Potions. See you then," said Pansy as she ran up the girls' dormitory and into her room. She threw on a black, short-sleeved shirt that said, "Bite Me," black denim skinny jeans, and checkered, slip-on flats. Finally she looked into the mirror. The reflection showed a seventeen-year-old girl with an average height. Pansy had dyed black hair with on streak of lime green going down the side. (Slytherin Pride) Her face was gaunt because of the lack of sleep but otherwise her well-rounded high cheekbones and bone structure were flawless. During the summer of her 6th year, Pansy had a major diet that resulted her to have an immensely higher self-esteem. Now her slim body with the regular curves made her the most well known girl in Slytherin. Finally, like Aurora, Pansy's eyes were extremely unique. Pansy's eyes would change colors to however mood she was in. Right now Pansy felt confident and determined so the color was a deep shade of Navy Blue. Throwing on her cloak, Pansy grabbed her book bag and wand and set off for Potions. 

                                                     ******** 

It was evening now and everyone headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. Pansy had seated herself at the Slytherin table and looked around. Malfoy wasn't there. I bet he's avoiding me, to afraid to confront me because he'll think I'll deliver his well-deserved punch, Pansy thought to herself. For some odd reason something inside Pansy wanted to see Draco again but not for revenge, but for just the sake of seeing him. She quickly rid the idea from her head. Pansy grabbed some bread and began to reach for the butter when a cold palm fell on top of her hand. Her immediate instinct was to pull back. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you going for it, too," said the mysterious person. 


End file.
